the_western_heightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Banana
|status = |from = Albuquerque, NM|hair = Red (dyed pink on occasion)|eyes = Blue Green (vampire) Red (when angered)|height = 5'9"|weight = 142 lbs|family = Maxine (daughter) Theresa - Mother (deceased) Mark - Father Hannah - Clone sister Bart Woodward - Creator |residence = Unknown|ethnicity = White}} Anna Straud ("born" September 19th), better known by her moniker of Anna Banana, is a vampiric serial killer, master manipulator, drug lord, and world-famous celebrity. Underneath her fun and unassuming exterior beats the heart of an egotistical, neurotic sociopath whose ego puts her on a pedestal above everyone else, aside from her human daughter Max. Early life Main article: Creation of Anna Banana It all started when Mark and Theresa Straud heard a knock at their front door and opened it to find a shivering child, no more than five years old, standing on their porch in the freezing rain. After a short discussion, they both agreed to take her into their home, and a week later officially adopted her. Although Anna had no existing last name before, upon adoption, she officially became Anna Straud. And so life carried on in the years that followed. But things were far from normal. To Theresa, Anna showed love and adoration, but to Mark, contempt and disdain. This was further proven when Anna would mind control him to break household objects, leaving Mark confused and without explanation when his wife would catch him in the act. ***Means non-canon until rewritten ***Young Anna loved to break and shatter household objects with unusual strength, which unnerved and angered Mark, but he dismissed it in his head as a phase she was going through. He became absolutely horrified when the toys suddenly started gaining fang marks. His wife Theresa would simply dismiss these terrors as "it was the dog", but Mark knew better. After a lengthy discussion about the mental state of their daughter, the very next night Mark's clothes all became shredded by an unknown person. Again Theresa dismissed it, this time as the work of the family dog, Plum. Flash forward a few weeks later, and Plum seemingly vanished into thin air. With every blind dismissal, it was becoming increasingly apparent that Mark's sanity was quickly eroding.*** ***It all came to a head a few weeks later. While Theresa was off shopping, Mark was left by himself to take care of Anna. While she was watching TV, Mark tried to shove her into a burlap sack and stake her using a wooden spike. His attempt became a failure when Anna, now a twisted hybrid of demonic vampire and human, shredded the burlap to pieces. The petrified Mark tried to escape up the stairs but Anna was too fast and caught his foot as he reached the last step, flinging him back down the stairs and into a wall. Broken and terrified, Mark groggily gazed back up at his daughter, who was now sporting jagged sharp teeth, demonic spider legs, and piercing red eyes. He stood back up on his feet, and even with a fractured foot and a broken arm, he darted out the front door and never looked back. Because she was just 3 years old, this isn't an event Anna remembers, and therefore her mother and herself were convinced in later years that Mark abandoned them both.*** Teen Years By her early teenage years, Anna was completely aware of the power she possessed. She regularly mind-controlled classmates to do her bidding, destroyed the homes of teachers she didn't like, and usually dated jocks who she'd seduce and drink the blood of. She also took advantage of her strength and cunning in school sports and events to cheat her way to numerous awards and trophies. She regularly hosted parties at her mom's house where hundreds of kids would attend, and was voted prom queen and class president all four years of high school. To put it mildly, Anna was easily the most popular girl in school year in and year out, and this massively boosted her ego and narcissism. By her senior year, the popularity had gone to Anna's head. She would openly mind control fellow classmates, teachers, and school board officials so they were all completely under her control. However, one student managed to secretly break free from her and alert the police. Acquisition of Mom's House (to be continued) Present Day (to be continued) Hannah Banana *It is known that Anna paid Bart Woodward a sum of $10,000,000 to create a clone of herself that Anna could use to do menial tasks and attend meet-and-greets that she didn't feel like going to. After more than a year of preparation, Bart created the clone known as 'Hannah Banana '''and released her into Anna's custody. However, it was strikingly apparent that several errors were made in the cloning process. First and most obvious was Hannah's blonde hair and brown eyes that Anna did not possess. Second of all, she was extremely rebellious and immune to Anna's mind control for reasons unknown to her. It was almost as if she had the mind of a 15 year old teenager! Third, and the most frustrating of all the changes, was that Hannah possessed zero desire to get up and do anything, much preferring to sit around and watch TV all day. And she loved to eat. So much so, that it was an extremely common occurrence to walk in the living room and find countless pizza boxes on the floor and chip crumbs scattered all over the couches. It took everything Anna had in her to resist locking Hannah up in the basement and leaving her there. Personality Outwardly, Anna is a quirky and charismatic oddball, and she maintains this image to the media and to those she invites into her inner circle. Her demeanor is constant, whether she is raising a child or stabbing someone out of sheer annoyance. She finds death and the suffering of others to be the most hilarious thing in the world. Her tendency to talk about herself and her own accomplishments can be a turn-off to some. However, in the rare event that Anna actually becomes angry, the flashy smiles fade and her eyes turn blood red as her fangs extend. If this ever happens to you, running won't save you. Powers and Abilities * A regenerative healing factor * Immunity to aging * The ability to manipulate and control the mind along with planting false images and sensations * Spider legs that can extend from her back as a form of extra mobility or a defense mechanism * Super strength * The ability to drain blood from others via her fangs or her hands * Immunity to sunlight * Memory wiping and rewriting * Razor claws that extend as a fight or flight response Relationships Trivia * Anna was originally planned to be a brunette, as one can tell by her eyebrows in a few gallery screenshots. * Curiously, she does not possess the super speed that vampires are known for. * She killed her adoptive mother with an axe to the head. * She has approximately 32 gravestones in her backyard. * Steve Bruckheimer was an alternate timeline Anna's first victim. * Anna considers murder a "sport" and has petitioned for it to be legalised. * Anna's home is a heavily modified version of Mom's house from The Sims Bustin' Out.'' * Anna's disregard for human life stems from a traumatic event during her childhood where her best friend was supposedly shot dead. Gallery blood.png|Anna covered in blood. vlad.png|Anna gets high with her husband Vlad psychopath.png|The heart of evil anna and mom.png|Anna and her mother nutshot.png|Anna kicks her prisoner in the balls meeting_steve.png|Anna meets Steve at a bar deadsteve.png|Steve becomes Anna's next victim heythere.png|A picture of Anna smug.png|Pink-haired Anna vampire selfie.png|Anna in her vampire form Category:Female Category:Alive